kingofprismfandomcom-20200213-history
Music
A list of all the insert songs, OPs, EDs, and In-Game songs in KING of PRISM series. Please note that some insert songs are from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live series. Singers * Tomoaki Maeno (Hiro Hayami) * Toshiki Masuda (Kazuki Nishina) * Tetsuya Kakihara (Kouji Mihama) * Junta Terashima (Shin Ichijō) * Yuuma Uchida (Yū Suzuno) * Tasuku Hatanaka (Taiga Kōgami) * Taku Yashiro (Kakeru Jūōin) * Masashi Igarashi (Minato Takahashi) * Takuma Nagatsuka (Leo Saionji) * Sōma Saitō (Yukinojō Tachibana) * Shunsuke Takeuchi (Alexander Yamato) * Aoi Shouta (Louis Kisaragi) * Tatsuyuki Kobayashi (Joji Takadanobaba, Ace Ikebukuro) * Takuhiro Eda (Mitsuba Kanda) * Koutarou Hashimoto (Tsurugi Okachimachi) * Wataru Urata (Kokoro Gotanda) * Norihito Hase (Mondo Uguisudani) * Naoya Miyase (Revontulet Nikkanen) * Satoshi Inomata (Ukyo Amamoto) * Masaya Fukunishi (Sakyo Amamoto) * Mitsuki Saiga (Shine) OPs and EDs King of Prism by Pretty Rhythm Ending * Dramatic LOVE King of Prism: Pride the Hero Ending * Vivi℃ Heart Session! King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars Opening * Shiny Seven Stars! (Episode 01 - Episode 12) Ending * Because It's a Cold Night... (Episode 02) * masquerade ~Taiga ver.~ (Episode 03) * Unite! The Night! (Episode 04) * JOY (Episode 05) * LEGEND OF WIND (Episode 06) * Love & Peace Forever (Episode 07) * Overnight Sensation ~Jidai wa Anata ni Yudaneteru~ (Episode 08) * Silver and Gold dance (Episode 09) * I Want Some More Love (Episode 10) * BRAND NEW TOMORROW (Episode 11) * BOY MEETS GIRL (Episode 12) Insert Songs King of Prism by Pretty Rhythm * athletic core * pride - (cameo) * BOY MEETS GIRL - (cameo) * FREEDOM - (cameo) * EZ DO DANCE ~K.O.P. REMIX ver.~ * Flavor * Over the Sunshine! ~Shin with Over The Rainbow ver.~ King of Prism: Pride the Hero * pride ~Louis ver.~ * athletic core - (cameo) * CRAZY GONNA CRAZY * Reboot ~Hiro ver.~ * LOVE♥MIX * EZ DO DANCE ~THUNDER STORM ver.~ * FREEDOM ~THUNDER STORM ver.~ * Over the Sunshine! * Lunatic DEStiNy * pride ~KING OF PRISM ver.~ * Rainbow-Colored CROWN King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars * Rainbow-Colored CROWN - (Episode 01) * Hundred Flowers Rebellion - (Episode 02) * Fly in the Sky - (Episode 03) * cherry-picking days - (Episode 03 cameo) * Orange Flamingo - (Episode 04) * Heart ♥ Iro ♥ Tori Drea~m - (Episode 04 cameo), (Episode 06 cameo) * JOKER KISS! (Episode 05) * Sailing (Episode 06) * Twinkle☆Twinkle (Episode 07) * FREEDOM (Episode 07 cameo) * Vanity♥colon (Episode 07 cameo) * Vivi℃ Heart Session! (Episode 08 cameo) * Shiny Stellar (Episode 08) * EZ DO DANCE ~DJ.COO ver.~ (Episode 09 cameo) * survival dAnce ~no no cry more~ (Episode 09) * MOONSHINE (Episode 10) * '''I know Shangri-La (Episode 10) * Platonic Sword (Episode 11) * ' Five Card wa Totsuzen ni...' (Episode 11) * gift (Episode 11) * Dramatic LOVE (Episode 11, Episode 12) *'CRAZY GONNA CRAZY' (Episode 11) *'Nanairo no Chikai! -Brilliant Oath-' (Episode 12) King of Prism: All Stars Prism show ☆ Best Ten *'Daisuki Refrain' In Game Songs * [[Red Night • Vampire|'Red Night • Vampire']] * [[The Promised Sagittarius|'The Promised Sagittarius']] * [[Starved For You|'Starved For You']] * [[White Ice Man|'White Ice Man']] * [[Surprise Decoration!|'Surprise Decoration!']] * FREEDOM ~Kazuki & Taiga ver.~ * pride ~Masquerade ver.~ * gift ~Louis ver.~ * [[Sweet Sweet Replies!|'Sweet Sweet Replies!']] * [[Sing New Shine!|'Sing New Shine!']] * [[Ride On Sportsman-Ship!|'Ride On Sportsman-Ship!']] * [[Asymmetric Eyes|'Asymmetric Eyes']] * [[Silent Promise|'Silent Promise']] * Heart ♥ Iro ♥ Tori Drea~m ~Shin ver.~ * [[NEO STREET STREAM|'NEO STREET STREAM 2018 SUMMER REMIX']] * [[Winter Eyes|'Winter Eyes']] * Happy Happy Birthday! ~Shin ver.~ * Happy Happy Birthday! ~Yukinojō ver.~ * Happy Happy Birthday! ~Taiga ver.~ * Happy Happy Birthday! ~Kakeru ver.~ * Happy Happy Birthday! ~Minato ver.~ * Happy Happy Birthday! ~Leo ver.~ * Happy Happy Birthday! ~Yū ver.~ * Dramatic LOVE ~X’mas ver.~ * masquerade ~STAR MASQUERADE ver.~ * masquerade ~Hiro ver.~ * [[Party Monster Night Parade of One Hundred Demons|'Party Monster Night Parade of One Hundred Demons']] * [[JOKER JOKER|'JOKER JOKER']] * [[Ambivalent Place|'Ambivalent Place']] * [[Crossing Labyrinth|'Crossing Labyrinth']] * [[Dramatic LOVE Thanks 1st anniversary REMIX|'Dramatic LOVE Thanks 1st anniversary REMIX']] * [[Kirameki no kanata e ~ Edel Rose School Song ~|'Kirameki no kanata e ~ Edel Rose School Song ~']] Non Anime/In-Game Songs Note: These songs are all in the KING of PRISM RUSH! game however, these songs are still considered Non Anime/In-Game Songs. * [[Sweet Sweet Sweet|'Sweet Sweet Sweet ']] * [[Swallowtail Butterfly, Flutter In The Dream Of A Love Shower|'Swallowtail Butterfly, Flutter In The Dream Of A Love Shower']] * [[Groovin' Chara-Emo Night|'Groovin' Chara-Emo Night ']] * [[home sweet home|'home sweet home ']] * [[Peach-colored MAX Jump!|'Peach-colored MAX Jump!']] * [[Zeus ♂ ~ I Am The Ultimate Star ~|'Zeus ♂ ~ I Am The Ultimate Star ~']] * [[Legend • World|'Legend • World']] * [[Itai doushin RESPECT!|'Itai doushin RESPECT!']] * [[VI VA VACANCES!|'VI VA VACANCES!']] * [[Delicious Essence|'Delicious Essence']] * [[NEO STREET STREAM|'NEO STREET STREAM']] * [[Summer Sky・Monologue|'Summer Sky・Monologue']] Physical Releases * Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Prism☆Solo Collection 3 * KING OF PRISM by PrettyRhythm Song＆Soundtrack * KING OF PRISM Music Ready Sparking! * KING OF PRISM -PRIDE the HERO- Unit Project Yukinojō & Leo * KING OF PRISM -PRIDE the HERO- Unit Project Shin & Kakeru * KING OF PRISM -PRIDE the HERO- Unit Project Koji & Minato * KING OF PRISM -PRIDE the HERO- Unit Project Hiro & Yū * KING OF PRISM -PRIDE the HERO- Song＆Soundtrack * KING OF PRISM RUSH SONG COLLECTION -RED NIGHT VAMPIRE- * KING OF PRISM RUSH SONG COLLECTION -Sweet Sweet Replies!- * KING OF PRISM X’mas Winter Eyes / Happy Happy Birthday! * KING OF PRISM RUSH SONG COLLECTION-STAR MASQUERADE- * Shiny Seven Stars!/366 LOVE Diary *'KING OF PRISM -Shiny Seven Stars- MY SONG SINGLE SERIES Yukinojō Tachibana' *'KING OF PRISM -Shiny Seven Stars- MY SONG SINGLE SERIES Taiga Kōgami' *'KING OF PRISM -Shiny Seven Stars- MY SONG SINGLE SERIES Kakeru Jūōin' *'KING OF PRISM -Shiny Seven Stars- MY SONG SINGLE SERIES Joji Takadanobaba' *'KING OF PRISM -Shiny Seven Stars- MY SONG SINGLE SERIES Minato Takahashi' *'KING OF PRISM -Shiny Seven Stars- MY SONG SINGLE SERIES Leo Saionji' *'KING OF PRISM -Shiny Seven Stars- MY SONG SINGLE SERIES Yū Suzuno' *'KING OF PRISM -Shiny Seven Stars- MY SONG SINGLE SERIES Alexander Yamato' *'KING OF PRISM -Shiny Seven Stars- MY SONG SINGLE SERIES Louis Kisaragi' *'KING OF PRISM -Shiny Seven Stars- MY SONG SINGLE SERIES Shin Ichijō' *'KING OF PRISM -Shiny Seven Stars- MY SONG SINGLE SERIES Shin Ichijō・Yukinojō Tachibana・Taiga Kōgami・Kakeru Jūōin・Minato Takahashi・Leo Saionji・Yū Suzuno' *'KING OF PRISM -Shiny Seven Stars- Song & Soundtrack' *'KING OF PRISM -Shiny Seven Stars- MY SONG SINGLE SERIES 「Daisuki Refrain／Dramatic LOVE」' Trivia * Most of KING of PRISM: Shiny Seven Stars endings are Covers of TRF songs. ** However, only Alexander's song survival dAnce ~no no cry more~ is the only KING of PRISM: Shiny Seven Stars insert song that is a cover of TRF's song. ** While some are covers from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live songs. Gallery Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Shiny Seven Stars